robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Door C0de71 : A new host , a new begining
Hello! and welcome to another episode of the Door COde71 seriees , episode 3! hope everybody read the old serie episodes. okay now lets begim ! ] Hello ı am zack . today ı played ths game called "DOOR_71" on roblox. İt was a bit un easy. , I decided to play the game again. ı clicked on the icon of DOOR_71 and pressed play . ı heard this when ı joined the game : " you shoudnt get my same fate" with an weak voice. I looked back but ı saw nothing. ı looked at my game and there was just a door. the game was super detailed. there was no blood through the halls. ı walked through the halls in the game. ı open the door and just saw an bloody bat. then ı heard this whispering in my ear : " run...thats what happend to me." ı looked back and again there was nothing. ı turned back to see an person laying down at the ground with their skull smashed. ı stood in shock. I left the game and open youtube, ı closed the roblox page. ı watched some videos about the game "DOOR_71" I saw this video called : " Hey zack...please dont research this... he.will.get.you. " ı was a bit creeped out cause the video knew my name , ı clicked on the video with curiosity and.... it was this : " HE SMASHED MY SKULL , AM I DEAD ? I DONT KNOW , AM I İN A COMA ?! HELP ME ZACK I AM İN THE HOSPİTAL MAYBE İN YOUR ROOM PLEASE HELP ME!AAAAAAAAAAAA-" I closed the video quickly I looked back slowly and saw the smashed skull dead body. ı stood in shock and.. ı knew this was gonna be my fate. I opened the roblox game so if the killer is real ı can obey and not get killed. there was a red GUI back grfound and black text saying: "whats the code..71" ı clicked everywhere to see if there was secrets. then ı left the game. ı looked back to see the creator of the first game The_Door. did the same fate to me..... ı was took to hospital "...what happen.d" ı was the new host of this killing machine, ı couldnt be l,v,ng right? its imposible. ı looked at my rib cage area. it was bandaged. ı was ...alive I said : " WHY?! WHY DO YOU LET ME ALİVE... I WANNA DİE İF I AM GONNA GET THİS FATE! " Then.. they got me home. that day ı never played roblox. 5/1/2019 the bat person kidnapped me and put me in the cage he was locked in. he locked me and burned the room . ı said :" LET ME OUT PLEASE! THE ROOM İS BURNİNG LET ME OUT. " I was crying and curious cause to a killer kill an 8 year old. ı now knew....the door code [ this episdoe is not good. just another host of the killing spree of The_Door :p ] [ thanks for reading ]